Lucifer (Earth-616)
History Lucifer was one of the first beings created by God. He was made to rule Hell, a place where souls are punished for sins. Lucifer was given great power to rue demon to try to convince people to worship him to test their loyalty to God. For millions of years, Lucifer ruled Hell until he realised he wanted an heir to Hell. He had a child, Luke, to rule after him, but Luke turned good. Powers * Nigh Omnipotence- Lucifer can do what ever he pleases in Hell. * Darkness Manipulation: Lucifer can use darkness to make constructs or block out light and blind people. * Hell Fire Manipulation: Hell Fire is the most destructive form of fire. He can create explosions with a single fire ball, instantly fry people or torture people with the extreme heat and he has control whether it kills or harms. * Shadow Constructs: His constructs are made of a special dark substance which is equal to hard light. * Demon Wings: His wings are huge, black bat wings. They allow him to travel at incredible speeds faster than any other wings and match speeds of light. * Claws: His claws are razor sharp and are 6 inches long. * Superhuman Strength: His strength is among gods and is equivalent to Hulks strength, maybe stronger. * Superhuman Speed: His speed let's him react to Quicksilver and boost himself during flight or for quick take offs. * Teleportation: His teleportation works when he concentrates and leaves an explosion of darkness to blind his foes after he left. * Hell Transportation: He can spontaneously teleport there instantly and can see it when on Earth. * Animal/Human Shape Shifting: '''Lucifer can take shape of other organisms by copying their appearance by staring at their eyes. * '''Hell Minions: He can create portals to bring demons and demonic creatures from Hell to help him fight. * Hell Lightning: He can shoot an arc or Hell Lightning which can chain to multiple targets and can recharch cities but requires energy. * Hell Army Command: Being the king of the Hell, all demonic creatures obey him and can't attack him. * Soul Stealing/Eating: He can steal a soul or eat it to recharge and kill the body. * Pain Inducement Via Hell Fire: Hell is all about pain, he can induce pain to any organism. This cannot be used on God. * Power Inducement: Lucifer can turn humans into demon spawns and grant them strong demonic powers and leadership of Hell. Leaders Of Hell There are several leaders of different sections of Hell. They help Lucifer manage Hell and complete his tasks. 'Gateway- '''The leader of the Gateway of Hell is Death/The Grim Reaper. This is where the souls enter Hell and He decides who goes to Hell or Heaven. '''Punishment- '''The former leader of Punishment and pain was Jennifer Hathaway. This is where the souls are punished. '''Incarceration-' The leader of the prisoners is Trevor Rowe/Chains. He controls the prisoners and who goes where. 'Fear- '''The leader of Fear is not yet chosen. This role is to show fear into other and their enemies. '''Demons-' The leader of the demons is Luke Darwin, Lucifer's son. This controls the army of demons and what they do. '''Hell Lordship- '''The leader of Hell is Lucifer himself. This position controls all of Hell as a whole. Category:Earth-616